


taste the rainbow

by kdry42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Panic, Homophobia, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdry42/pseuds/kdry42
Summary: jensen ♡ misha (and a moose)





	1. Chapter 1

Misha: Jackles

Jensen: Yes?

Misha: Nothing.I just love calling you like that. 

Jensen: I was thinking Jenny was your favourite. *surprised face*

Misha: Everything about you is my favourite, pal.

Jared:You are great Misha!!! *confetties*

Jensen: ...

Misha: Cmon! I added 'pal' to the end!

Jared: That doesnt change the fact that you love Jensen.

Misha: And since when we are doing group chat?

Jared: I am collaborating with CIA. 

Jensen: You are the one who wrote to group first, Misha. God...


	2. 2

Jensen: Taste the rainbow ? COULD YOU STOP SAYING THIS, PLEASE?

Jared: Hey! Why are you so angry?

Jensen: Because you are saying  "taste the rainbow" all the time!

Jared: But it fits you exactly!

Jared: A heterosexual who had gay experience. I still think you are a bi though.

Jensen:I'm straight! I'm not gay for Misha.

Jared: I hadn't said anything about Misha ;)

Jensen: God... 

Jared: Jen,you love him and everbody knows this except you.You cant refuse anymore.

Jensen: You are wrong.He is just my friend. We are like brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for bad writing :( I know I am doing some grammar mistakes, but if you tell me I can correct it.
> 
> And I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for all kudos and comments ♡

Misha: Is something wrong between you and Jared?

Jensen: No.

Misha: Allright. Pretty short answer.

Jensen: He makes me so angry!!!!

Misha: I know. That destiel thing.

Jensen: No, no. Not just destiel, nowadays he is more obsessed with Cockles.

Misha: Cockles, what is that?

Jensen: Collins +Ackles. Combination of our surnames.

Misha:OMG THIS IS THE MOST STUPID AND RIDICULOUS SHIP NAME I EVER HEARD. COCK-LES. HAHA

Jensen: Yeah i know. The most ridiculous ship too.

Jensen:Hold on a second, not cockles, J2 and Wincest are the most ridiculous ships. God, this people are crazy!

Misha: You can be relax about this, you know? Fans just love you guys and want you to be together, and write some fics about it.

Jensen: But I dont want that kind of things.I am totally straight.

Misha: Of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Misha: There is something different about Jensen lately.

Jared: Are you talking about him watching you even more and being like a depressif lover? 

Misha: I guess so...

Jared: I think he cant resist his feelings anymore. But he is also homopobic so its difficult for him.

Misha: He contradicts himself. Like Dean.

Jared: Exactly.

Misha: We should help him.

Jared: How? The only way out is accepting himself. There is nothing we can do about it.

Misha: But seeing him like that worries me.

Jared: Believe me, you dont want me to express my shipper part.

Misha: Yeah, Jensen told me. So you are a Cockles shipper, ha?

Jared: Always and forever, pal.


	5. Chapter 5

Misha: It was a bad day. 

Jared: What? Why? 

Jensen: Because our fans are crazy!

Jared: I guess this is something about Destiel.

Jensen: Yes!

Jensen: You can't know what they want.

Jared: At photo shoot?

Misha: Yes.

Misha: They want us to pose lip to lip.

Jared: OH MY GOD

Jared: THIS IS PERFECT

Misha: Jensen got mad and argued with fans.

Jared: Jensen, you should get over this, seriously.

Jensen: I won't accept that my character is gay, no. 

Jared: There is nothing wrong about being gay.

Jensen: I dont care.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared: I will never forget that crazy fan!

Misha: Me too.

Jensen: I am a stranger to the subject.

Jared: We met a fan named Naomi! She was pretty funny.

Misha: And crazy.

Jensen: Aren't the all of our fans like that? 

Jared: Believe me she was a little more.

Jensen: What did she do?

Jared: She attacked Mish! And kissed him on the lips!! 

Jensen: One; ONLY I CAN CALL HIM MISH. Two; WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Misha: She came and kissed me, that's all.

Jensen: Bullshit. You could stop her. 

Jared: Love is in the air  :)  
Jealousy is in the air too ;)

Jensen:No, you know that there should be some space between us and fans.

Jared: I know so I gave her Misha's number. They can talk from the phone.

Jensen&Misha: WHAT?


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen: You gave her your number, ha?

Misha: I said this billion times, not me, Jared gave it. I didn't even know.

Jensen: You were together.

Misha: I was gone for a coffee. You know I wanted to go after that kiss thing.

Jensen: Wisely.

Misha: By the way, you are really jealous of me. 

Jensen: You are becoming Jared.

Misha: No, I am serious. Look at your attitudes.

Jensen: I am just a protective friend.

Misha: You are not like this with Jared.

Jensen: What is wrong with you Mish? I am not jealous.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Is there anyone who can help me about grammar? If there is, she/he can reach me from wattpad- AngeList1 or kadriyeunlu30@gmail.com  
> Thanks xx

Misha: We had a little fight with Jensen.

Jared: That kind of things happen between of lovers. 

Misha: Wont you ask why?

Jared: So you are accepting that you guys are lovers ha? ;)

Misha: To be honest, I dont know.

Jared: OMFG YOU ARE GOING TO CONFESS THAT YOU LOVE HIM! 

Misha: I suppose you already know this.

Jared: Yeah I know but hearing it from you is completely another thing. FANGIRL MOD: ON

Misha: You can make me smile even when I'm sad, thanks buddy.

Jared: Yeah, sorry I forgot. Why you guys fight for?

Misha: I wrote him something about he is being jealous of me

Jared: Yeah he definetly being jealous of you. 

Misha: Right? But he never accepts and he was little tough when we are face to face.

Jared: What did he say that jerk?

Misha: He said: "How could you think that I can love a man and jealous about him? And how could you think that you are the that man?

Jared: Poor Jensen. He doesnt know what is he doing or saying. He is completely lost.

Jared: But you know what they say: You cant find yourself until you are lost. 

Misha: I dont know bud. Maybe I misunderstood him. Maybe he sees me as a friend. 

Jared: When he is looking at you like he wants to get laid by you? Not possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes!


End file.
